The House Sitter
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: Hannah goes on a Two Month Tour. Mr. Stewart and Miley leave Jackson at the house alone.On one condition, The House Siter comes in every day to check up on him. And who is that House Sitter you ask? Lilly of course! Who else would it be? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The House Sitter**

**Chapter One**

"Promise to call every day?"Lilly asked as Miley and Her hugged eachother tightly.

"Promise,"Miley managed to let out from Lilly hugging her so tightly.

They let go of eachother then Lilly said,"Don't have to much fun without me."

"Are you kidding? It is going to be so boring on tour without you!"Miley said with a smile,"No more waking up to a screaming Lilly!"

"Was that fun?"Lilly asked ina confused voice.

"No, now that I think about it that wasn't fun at all."Miley said while scrunching her eyebrows up.

"Please don't let Jackson destroy the house. I really don't want to come home to a squirell in my room again."Miley told her.

"How did a squirell get in you're room?"Lilly asked curiously.

"I am not quite sure..."Miley started.

"Miley, we should have left twenty minutes ago,"Mr. Stewart told her.

"I am going to Miss you SOOOOO much!"Miley and Lilly yelled in unision.

"Bye,"Miley said then climbed on her tour bus.

Mr. Stewart yelled out of the window as they sped off,"Lilly, Don't let Jackson destroy the house!"

"Thanks Dad!"Jackson yelled when he wasn't in hearing distance.

"So what do you want to do now?"Jackson asked her.

"Technically I have to go check up on you're house."Lilly told him then walked back up the driveway to the house.

"Hey! You don't have to check the house today, They just left."Jackson told her while following her.

"Still, I said I would be sure to check the house everyday,And besides if I don't I might not get my Money."Lilly Told Jackson.

"Wait a second! You're getting paid to do this? No fair! How Much?" Jackson asked her.

"A Hundred Dollars..."Lilly said as she opened the front door and walked in.

"You serious? How come I don't get any money!"

Think of it this way, I am going to be over here every day for almost 60 Days..."Lilly told him,"And besides Remember the squirell incident?"

Jackson smiled a goofy smile then nodded at the memory.

"What exactly happened with that squirell?"Lilly asked as she went up the stairs.

"I was mad at Miley when she left so right before she got back I put a squirell in her closet."Jackson told Lilly with a smile.

"You didn't!"Lilly asked then peeked her head in Miley's spotless room.

"I did! It was SOOOO fun hearing her scream at the top of her lungs when it jumped out at her."Jackson told Lilly.

Lilly couldn't help but giggle.

She walked right by Jackson's room then Jackson asked her,"Hey, don't you have to check my room?"

"Eh, That kind of scares me... I'll do it last."Lilly told him.

Jackson smiled then asked," Why does it scare you?"

"It might be the fact that there is a strange smell coming from the closet,or then again it might be that you can't see the floor!" Lilly told him.

"Yeah, I am not really sure what that smell is..."Jackson trailed off.

"That right there is sad."Lilly told him with a smile.

She Looked in the bathroom's, The Basement, and Mr. Stewart's room.

Now was the hardest room of all... Jackson's room.

She went back up the stairs with Jackson close behind her.

She breathed in deeply then with one hand held her nose and the other one pushed the door open.

She flipped the light on then screamed,"Oh My God!What Is That?!?!?"

"That is...I can't remember it's name."Jackson told her.

"Why is a bird in you're room?!?!?!?"Lilly yelled.

"Because Thor needed me to watch it."Jackson told her.

"Uh!!!" Lilly yelled then turned the light off and shut the door.

"I take it you don't like birds?"Jackson asked her.

"You could say that,"Lilly said as they walked down the stairs.

"How do you sleep in there with that smell?"Lilly asked as she got off the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"I dunno, I just do.Besides I'll be sleeping In my Dad's room for the next two months."Jackson told her as he plopped down on the couch.

"I'd do the same thing."Lilly said and got a coke out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?"Jackson asked as Lilly sat down on the couch beside him.

"Oliver is at his Grandparents for the summer and Miley is on tour."Lilly told him then took a sip of her coke.

"And you're point is?" Jackson asked her.

"My point is that I am all my friends left to go to camp,go see their family, or even go on tour."Lilly told him.

"That sucks.That still doesn't answer my question why are you here?"Jackson asked her.

"How about I just go ahead and tell you... You're stuck with me!"Lilly told him.

That is just great!"Jackson said sarcasticly.

**Auhtors Note!!!**

**Do you like it?**

**Do You Hate It?**

**Do You Think That I Should Continue It?**

**Or Do You Think That I Should Delete It?**

**Tell Me In A review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The House Sitter **

**Chapter Two **

_"Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere" _Lilly's cell phone rang.

She got up from the Stewarts couch and walked over to the counter to get her cell phone out of her purse.

She took her cell phone out of purse then looked at her Caller ID.

It said 'Smile It's Miley', so she answered it.

"Hello?" Lilly said into the phone.

"Hey Lilly! I miss you already! Where are you?" Miley said quickly.

"I am at you're house, I miss you too." Lilly told her then walked back in the living room, then sat on the couch.

"Why are you at my house?" Miley asked her.

"Because I am bored... Did you know Jackson has a LIVING bird in his room!"Lilly yelled into the phone.

"Well look at it this way," Miley said,"at least it is not a dead bird."

"Not Funny," Lilly whined.

"Look I'll talk to you later I am watching a movie," Lilly told her.

"What are you watching?" Miley asked her.

"Spider-Man Three..." Lilly told her.

"Lilly! Hannah told Tobey Maguire that she would make sure nobody would watch that except Hannah!"Miley screeched at her.

"I am nobody," Lilly told her. "Plus you shouldn't just leave it laying around the house!"

"I'll talk to you later, Jackson is threatening to play the movie."Lilly told Miley.

"If you un-pause it you'll be sorry!" Miley heard Lilly yell at Jackson.

"What are you really going to do?You're like a stick!"Jackson said back.

_"SMACK!"_

"Ouch! Damn, woman that hurt!" Jackson yelled.

"Okay, I'll let you hit my brother in peace."Miley told her.

"Bye Miley," Lilly told her.

"Bye Lilly! "Miley said and hung up.

Lilly hung up the phone then said, "NOW you can play it."

"That movie was so cool!" Lilly screamed as soon as the credits came on.

"Lilly, if you keep this up I'll be deaf by the end of the day." Jackson told her.

"That is what Oliver always says," Lilly said with a smile. "We have been friends since forever though so I think you're both are wrong."

"I liked the movie too." Jackson told her.

"What time is it?" Lilly asked Jackson.

Jackson glanced into the kitchen then said, "The Microwave says 7:49 but it is slow."

"CRAP!" Lilly yelled.

"What?" Jackson asked her.

As Lilly pulled her shoes on she told him, "I was supposed to babysit my little sisters at 8:00!"

"Need a ride?" Jackson asked as he stood up.

"I don't want to put you out... YES!" Lilly shouted at him.

Jackson grabbed his keys off the table and followed Lilly out the front door, locking it behind him.

When they got in the car Lilly said, "Thanks alot Jackson, I would have been dead if I got there late."

"It is okay Lilly, lets just say you owe me one."Jackson said to her and winked.

"Okay, I owe you one," Lilly said with a smile.

"What time is it really?"Lilly asked as she looked at the clock that read '7:54'.

"That is the right time," Jackson told her.

"Wonderful," Lilly said sarcasticly with a fake smile.

Jackson pulled into Lilly's driveway at '7:59'.

"Thanks a billion Jackson!"Lilly said then kissed him on the cheek and ran inside.

Jackson held his cheek where Lilly had kissed him then wispered, "You're welcome Lilly."

**Authors Note!!! **

**Hey! Sorry that it was so short!**

**VOTE FOR BLAKE LEWIS!!!! He is sooooo good! He really should be the next American Idol! So please vote for him!!!**

**On June 2nd I am going up to Vicksburg and won't be on the computer for about a week... **

**So I won't be updating any of my stories...**

**Okay I'll try and update soon... BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like years. So much stuff has been happening lately though! My Dad is moving out, I just got over the flu, I have had SO much homework, I have to babysit my brother everynight... Just I am really busy. Alot of things have been happening to me, and most of them are bad. So I am sorry again that I haven't updated in such a long time. But I hope you see it from my side. I'll update as soon as I can. Love, Anora (a.k.a -Lilly-Jackson-)**


End file.
